


Vetra Nyx gets Gangbanged

by Rhetoric



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Butt Slapping, Choking, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Face Slapping, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Krogans, Moresomes, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stress Relief, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Turians, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhetoric/pseuds/Rhetoric
Summary: Sid wants to get gangbanged. Vetra wants to make sure she's safe. How does she approach this? By trying the guys out herself first!If you have a suggestion for a girl that should get gangbanged next, feel free to comment! I might end up turning this into a series, who knows!





	Vetra Nyx gets Gangbanged

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, I didn't write any blowjob scenes here because turians have crocodile teeth and bones for lips. So, yeah.

"YOU WANT TO GET WHAT?" Vetra asked incredulously.

"Not want, sis, going. As in 'I'm *going* to get gangbanged!'" Sid smiled mischieviously. "I'm - going - to - get - gangbanged! I don't care if it's 5 cocks or 10, if they're turian or krogan, I just want to have them all fucking me at once!"

Vetra couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stood in stunned silence for at least 15 seconds, desperately hoping that maybe this was a weird dream and she would wake up in a moment. She pinched herself: Not a dream. The reality was that her baby sister, who she practically raised, had grown up and wanted to engage in some hardcore sexual activity. From the look on Sid's face, Vetra could tell she was enjoying the effect this was having on her. She could also tell that Sid was going to follow through on this whether Vetra liked it or not.

"There's no chance I can talk you out of this, is there?"

"Nope." Sid crossed her arms and put on a serious face.

Vetra put her head in her hands for a moment, trying to come to terms with the situation. This was her sister for spirit's sake. And she always kept her sister away from danger, always kept her safe. So if Sid *really* wanted to do this... gangbang thing, then Vetra was going to make sure that she was safe and away from danger. The best way to do that would be to make sure the right guys were there for the job.

"Fine Sid. I'm glad you told me. I wouldn't want you going behind my back and falling in with the wrong crowd. I'll find the people for this... event, people who I know won't hurt you."

Sid's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You will?!" She ran up and gave her sister a hug. "You're the best Vetra!"

 

A few days later, Vetra was reaching her limit stress-wise. She had recently gone on some high-risk missions with Ryder, she had been trying to obtain some important supplies from slimy smugglers on Kadara, and she was trying to find a couple of trustworthy dudes to gangbang her sister. It was all starting to wear her down, so she found herself in Lexi's quarters on the Tempest, speaking with the doctor about how to manage the current situation. Lexi had excellent advice as always, and when the conversation turned to the topic of Sid's gangbang, Vetra was surprised to hear that Lexi thought it was a great idea. In fact, she knew some people who would be perfect for the job (which was even more surprising!). Vetra would of course have to meet these people first and make sure everything was in order, but Lexi urged her to enjoy herself while she did so. The word enjoy lingered on her tongue a moment longer than necessary: It was clear what she meant. In the moment, Vetra threw the thought of 'sampling the wares' from her mind, but it would creep back into her head and eat away at her over the following days.

After surviving a near-death encounter inside a remnant vault, Vetra finally got time for some shore leave. Now more aware of her mortality and the danger of being on the Pathfinder's team, Vetra was ready to live it up and enjoy herself while she still could. She headed to the best (and only) bar on the Nexus: Vortex. It was there that she saw Lexi in a booth over in the corner, wearing a skimpy dress and sitting next to a group of four humans. Lexi saw Vetra walk in and waved her over to their table.

"Vetra, you know when we talked about that special thing for Sid? These are the guys I told you about!"

They all introduced themselves and invited Vetra to sit with them. They shared some drinks, made increasingly flirtatious conversation, and eventually Lexi decided to head back to the Tempest.

"I planned on having a rowdy night with these guys tonight, but I think you should take my place Vetra. It would be good for you to cut loose and enjoy yourself."

"Lexi, I don't think I can-"

"Doctor's orders." Lexi gave a sly smile and a wink, then left Vetra alone with her boytoys.

There was now five human men and one krogan sitting around the nervous turian, and as Vetra looked over them all she contemplated what Lexi said. Maybe she should stop worrying and live in the moment. "Fuck it. I didn't come to Andromeda just to be a scared little girl. I came here to experience new things. Come on guys, show me what you've got."

 

Vetra ended up back at their apartment, stripped naked and surrounded by a circle of six erect dicks. She was taller than the humans, but that didn't stop them from groping and feeling up her alien body. Her hands grabbed the nearest cocks and stroked them with inhuman dexterity, causing the men to groan in pleasure. This made Vetra feel powerful, and she wondered if she would retain that feeling when they were stuffing her full of thick cocks. She didn't have to wonder long, as she was bent over while standing and thrust into by the very impatient and eager krogan. The sensation of having such a massive dick inside of her caused her to loudly moan and increase the pace at which she stroked the dicks in her hands. The krogan's meaty palm smacked Vetra's firm butt hard enough to make her yelp. She knew in the back of her mind that ultimately she was seeing if these were the right guys for Sid, and that she didn't want them to hurt , but maybe a bit of manhandling would be alright.

After a couple of minutes of sawing into a moaning Vetra, the men picked her up and brought her to the couch. She was brought down onto the lap of one of the the hunky individuals while someone grabbed some lube and began to prepare her anus for a large insertion. It was large indeed, since it was the krogan who took role of butt-fucker in this situation.

Now filled to the brim, Vetra's mind broke down from the sheer pleasure she was experiencing. Any reasons she had for agreeing to this and any doubts she had were forgotten, her ability to communicate limited to "OHMYSPIRITS!", "YEAH JUST LIKE THAT JUST LIKE THAT!!", "FUCKMEFUCKMEFUUUUUCKKK!!!", and other screams of depraved joy. She came, shuddering and writhing, covering the cock below her in turian juices. Her ass clenched around the cock penetrating her, milking it, begging it to release its glorious contents. Or maybe Vetra was doing the begging. Regardless, the krogan couldn't take it anymore. With a loud *SMACK* against Vetra's ass, the krogan unloaded four balls worth of cum deep into the turian smuggler's booty. The hot and satisfying feeling of getting an anal-creampie was something Vetra had never experienced before (in fact, most of this was a completely new experience), but it was something she knew she would crave in the future. Her mind drifted someplace else, to a situation where she was on a stage, face down and ass up. Cum was trickling out of her asshole, as a man stepped up and plugged her with a thick cock. Behind him was another hunky dude waiting in line, and another, and so on. The line stretched on for miles, hundreds of dicks all waiting to take a turn in Vetra's ass. Her mind snapped back to reality as another stinging *SMACK* came down on her ass. Looking back, the krogan had stepped back and a human took his place, sliding his cock into her widened asshole which was now lubricated by a heavy load of krogan cum.

The sounds in the room were that of moaning, grunting, high-pitched screams and slurs from Vetra, and debasing comments from the men surrounding her. Her flexibility was put to the test as the guy furiously pounding her ass put his hands around her throat and pulled her back towards him, forcing her to curve her back and look to the ceiling. Her forehead met his chin, cocks were pistoning rapidly in and out of her pussy and ass, and she was yelling for them to fuck her harder. Eager hands from the men on the sidelines grabbed her alien tits as they stroked their cocks, waiting for their turn to give the turian the rough pounding she desires. The stimulation coming from all angles coupled with the submissive position she was in brought another orgasm rushing towards her. Seeing stars and moaning like a whore, Vetra was barely aware of the pulsing cock that was emptying its load inside her convulsing pussy. She was dragged off and onto another hard dick, her twitching movements almost making it a struggle. Coming down from her latest and greatest orgasmic high, Vetra was immediately thrust into another one as she was once again double penetrated.

Those who could not fuck her cum-filled holes would slap and slide their wet cocks against Vetra's boney face plate, slathering it in precum and giving it a wet shine. Her tongue lapped weakly at their balls, finding it difficult to do anything overly complex when she was being railed this hard. After a few minutes of sawing into the slutty turian, the two guys currently fucking her tapped out, not wanting to cum just yet. Vetra was flipped around and filled by the last two humans who hadn't had a turn yet. The one in her cunt grabbed her legs and lifted them high and far apart while hands continued to roam and grope her alien body. A hand roughly grasped her throat, turning her loud moans and screams into quieter whimpers of pleasure. A slap to the face caused her to yelp, the sound more akin to slapping thin wood than slapping flesh. "You want more cock you fucking slut? You want to get covered in cum like an alien whore?" Vetra only nodded and mewled affirmatively. Another slap came down. "I didn't fucking hear you! Tell us what you want!" This time Vetra almost screamed in reply. "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME LIKE A WHORE! GIVE ME ALL YOUR COCKS AND ALL YOUR CUM! I WANT ALL OF IT!"

The back and forth of depraved dialogue only increased in fervor as time went on. Vetra came again and again, becoming more of a mess than she already was, never wanting the constant pounding to stop. She was moved into different positions every time one of the guys came or pulled out to save themselves for the big finish. At one point she serviced all six at once; Her ass was filled with one, her pussy was stuffed with two, she had one in each of her hands and the krogan was sliding his cock wetly across her screaming face. Every second felt like a lifetime. A lifetime filled with nothing but orgasmic bliss. Vetra was in a world of pleasure, completely and utterly content.

All good things must come to an end however. In this case, it ended with Vetra on her knees, cum leaking out of her thoroughly-used holes and her mouth open wide. The group of horny dudes jerked their dicks feverishly, eager to end this gangbang by showering the turian slut with thick loads. One by one, all six men drained whatever reserves of cum they had left in them onto the face of Vetra Nyx, who moaned in approval and rubbed herself to another orgasm. The krogan added quite a bit to the dripping bukkake which now clung to Vetra's face, which was nothing short of abundant. Vetra scooped off some of the sperm and gave it the taste test. It got an A+ result along with a playful giggle. After some clapping and cheering, the men helped Vetra stand up and get ready to leave. She made it clear that she would require their 'services' soon, and not just for her. As Vetra left on shaky legs, she was given a couple of pats on the ass for a job well done. 

 

Back on the Tempest, Vetra felt like everything was under control now. Her stress levels were at an all time low, and she knew the perfect way to keep them that way. As weird as it was to think about her sister getting gangbanged, she knew that Sid would love it every bit as much as she did. Vetra would have to thank Lexi for her role in this, and she was starting to think that a simple "Thanks" might not cut it. But that was for another day...

 

"VETRA TOO?! Wow, I mean... just wow. Never thought she was the kind of gal who would do something like that. It's just so... I mean... it's just so hot! Now I *have* to tell Ryder! Her reaction would be priceless! But first, I'm gonna get some mileage out of this." Peebee had been snooping around on the crew's omni-tools, looking for anything interesting (it sometimes got boring when she had to sit around on the Tempest when Ryder was out and about on alien worlds). A week or so before, she had found a particularly risque picture of a bukkaked Lexi, which was a more groundbreaking discovery than finding the first remnant vault. Now, she had found an image of Vetra in the exact same situation. Both would serve as amazing fap material, sure, but she couldn't sit on them forever. The secret would eat away at her until there was nothing left. She absolutely *had* to tell Ryder. And observe the hilarity which would then ensue!


End file.
